


When it all comes down to the end

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Football Player Benny, Football Player Castiel, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Balthazar, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trigger Warning: Murder, Trigger warning: obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's whole world is about to change forever, and that's only assuming he doesn't die from blood loss before it could. He needs to save Dean, and the babies before it's too late but in the end who will save him?</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are THIRTY SIX of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it all comes down to the end

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

Castiel rubbed his sore neck, groaning as he closed the front door. It was one in the morning, and Castiel wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his mate and rest. Castiel kicked off his shoes, he gave only a slight glanced as well as the card on the counter. A white card with his name written on it in pretty handwriting laid against the flower vase. Castiel smiled to himself, before he slowly walked over to it. Picking up the card, he eyed the white envelope. 

Slowly, he ripped open the card, he pulled a small card out with a cute teddy bear clutching some roses, with the words ‘Thinking of you’. Castiel pulled open the card as something fell onto the floor. Castiel paused as he kneeled down collecting the polaroid picture. 

  


 

“W-What?” Castiel breathed his eyes sliding over the photo, just an arm wrapped around his neck. Castiel grunted in pain, as someone stabbed him from behind. Castiel back arched as he clamped onto their arm, as he tried not to fall to his knees, but he couldn’t help it. Falling to his knees, he felt someone kneel next to him.

“I-I’m sorry, Cas.” Benny whispered, as Castiel breathed rapidly. “He has balthazar...It was the only way…I-I tried to aim for where balthazar mentioned where it was the safest, between the ribs. We have to be careful, When I pull out the knife, you’ll bleed-” 

“It’s fine...I mean it’s not fine but...It’s nothing couples therapy can’t fix…. I thought he was fucking crazy, just...not like this.” Castiel grunted, as he tried to stand, and benny moved to hold him. “W-What did he want as proof?” 

“He wanted me to bring back the knife and a photo.” Benny stated. “He said to bring it to a location he will take it and he will give me balthazar, he said he would test the blood if I tried to pull a fast one on him.” 

“And you couldn’t have just told me?!” Castiel grunted, leaning against the counter in pain. “We could have cut my hand or something?!” 

“I-I…” Benny spoke, glancing around. “I-I wasn’t sure-”

“If he had someone watching? Most likely.” Castiel panted falling back onto the floor again. “Sorry, I get it. I’m just a bit sore on being STABBED.” Castiel tried to get back up. 

“Sorry, Cas.” Benny choked out.

“Not as sorry as I am.” Castiel panted glancing back at him. “Because to fake a good murder, I’m going to need you to stab me again.” 

“You gotta be shitting me.” Benny spoke, as Castiel grunted. 

“I know he has eyes on this.” Castiel groaned. “Pull the bloody knife out!” Benny yanked the knife out as Castiel screamed, turning around he faced benny, as blood pooled on the floor. “J-Just aim for the same spot.”

“C-Cas I-I-” Benny choked out. 

“Hurry the fuck up benny, the faster you do this, the faster I can stop bleeding to death on my floor when you go!” Castiel panted. “Stab me, and when you save balthazar, send me the address. Okay?” 

Benny swallowed before nodding, as Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as the blade ran through him again. He screamed, as he collapsed onto the floor. Benny stared at Castiel’s unconscious body, as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I’m so sorry, cas.” Benny breathed as he snapped the photo, before bolting outside, leaving Castiel to bleed out on the floor. 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

Dean sucked in a deep breath as he felt a hand in his hair, the bed was soft and Dean wanted nothing more than to suck himself back into his slumber. He turned away pulling the covers closer to his body, making the hand leave his hair, but the hand returned to slid over his stomach. Taking in the roundness of almost popping, so close to giving birth. Less than a month left. 

Dean sucked in air, as he moved his hand over the hand on his stomach. Holding the hand close to his belly, he moved the hand a bit to the kicking of Nina, who had woken up a bit ago. 

“Nina’s awake.” Dean breathed, as the baby kicked under their fingers, feeling the person crawl into bed with him. Dean didn’t bother to open his eyes, just curled up against them in some attempt to sleep for seconds more. “She’s really active right now, babe.” 

He felt kisses being pressed against his shoulder over his shirt, as Dean breathed contently. 

“What time did you come in last night?” Dean mumbled. “She didn’t keep you too late right?” 

The kisses against his shoulder, were his only response. 

“...I loved the roses.” Dean breathed. 

“I’m glad.” The man that held him spoke, as Dean’s eyes shot open. Ripping himself from the man, as Dean tried to climb off the bed, but tangled in a ankle chain. He just happened to fall to the floor with a harsh bang. Dean shook, staring up at the bed, unable to see past the corner, when yanking on the chain forced him, back up onto the bed. 

Dean screamed from fear, and pain, as shushing made his eyes widen. 

“It’s okay...Shhh.” Chuck smiled at him. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“But kidnap me is totally fine?!” Dean growled, as Chuck gave him a harsh yank and dean screamed in pain as Chuck grabbed his chin so roughly dean thought he was going to lose teeth.

“When you see a child doing something...dangerous, you act pulling them from the danger, even if the child cries, to protect them.” Chuck spoke, eyeing Dean’s face.

“All I need is protection from you.” Dean hissed, but Chuck smirked. “No matter what you do to me, Castiel will know. You think you can get rid of me and he won’t notice? Think again. You will pay if you harm one little head on my head.” Chuck eyed him amused.

“I like your fire, Dean.” Chuck stated, as he moved away he stood walking over to the side of the room, pouring some water into a cup. Dean moved towards the chain, trying to pull on the chain connected to the bed, held so tight Dean knew there was no escaping. “Fire like that...It’s rare.” 

Dean didn’t stop himself from trying though, pulling hard on chain, using his foot to try to pry it from its screwed in section on the bed. 

“Funny, Because it’s the same kind of fire you’ll burn in for all eternity.” Dean hissed, dean let go of the chains hurling onto the floor as Chuck turned, as Chuck returned to Dean handing him the water, holding out to him. Rubbing his back.

“Thought you might still be feeling sick from the drug I used to knock you out.” Chuck spoke, as Dean panted feeling terrible. “Drink some water, you’ll-” Dean snatched the water, gulping it needy, taking in the water his head was spinning. “More?” Dean nodded weakly as Chuck went back to the sink, as Dean tried to get his vision back in order. 

Pounding on the door made chuck turn, and Dean glance up. Chuck moved to the metal door before looking in the peephole, before forcing it open. Benny stood at the door, coming in once offered.

“B-Benny!” Dean moved, but the chain was too small to climb off the bed so he moved to the edge.

“Where’s my mate?” Benny growled. “I did what I was asked to do.”

“D...do?” Dean breathed out those words, the blood on benny’s clothes, all hitting him. 

“Where’s my proof?” Chuck asked as Benny held out a bag, which chuck looking inside before smirking. 

“B-Benny, W-What did you do?” Dean’s tears started to build up in his eyes.

“Bring him out.” Chuck called as two men lead balthazar inside.

“I-I’m so sorry, Dean.” Benny breathed, as Balthazar broke into tears once free and moved into benny’s arms, which benny held him tightly.

“What did you do, benny?!” Dean sobbed, as he moved harshly against the chain trying to grab him. “YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Chuck moved to Dean, catching him from his attempts to reach him, as Dean broke down crying. Chuck forced Dean to sit on the bed, as Dean cried harder looking for answers from benny.

“Go.” Chuck waved them off, as Benny was handed a briefcase. “Call the cops if you’d like. I now have the evidence and the weapon, all it will do is get you in boiling water. Besides. We will be gone by morning anyways.” Benny nodded as Dean sobbed.

“BENNY! BENNY!” Dean cried as Chuck saw them out.

“D-Dean.” Balthazar breathed with worry, Balthazar was lead out, as Benny gave Dean a sad look before the door slammed behind them.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Dean cried as Chuck moved to him. “HE IS YOUR SON!” 

“HE WAS MY BURDEN!” Chuck screamed, as Dean stopped tears still falling from my face. “He _ruined_ My life. Every little piece of shit problem I ever fucking had was because of him.” Chuck scoffed. 

“He was the reason Rowena and I started to fight in the first place! ‘Castiel needs you home. Castiel needs a father’! When we divorced, it was so much easier to have him be rowena’s problem! But when she fucking killed herself to get away from him?! I got stuck with the problem!” Chuck snapped.

“You see...It was easier when he was fucking miserable.” Chuck chuckled. “When he would be so scared of the outside world he would lock himself away, would cry all the time. Come home with black eyes from bullies. It was so much easier to see him miserable.”

“...Then...he met you.” Chuck eyed Dean tears still sliding down his face. “See….He started to leave more. Never be home. I thought. Hey. At least I never have to see him anymore. Maybe If I’m lucky he’d be taken away from me somehow….But then…”

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 **Chuck’s POV: Many years ago**

 

 

Chuck stopped at a stop sign, the snow raining down on their city as he thumbed his fingers over the steering wheel when a voice made him glance across the street at the source. Castiel bundled and looking miserable walking in the snow, Chuck smirked to himself as Castiel shivered. 

“CAS!” Someone laughed, as a scarf moved around Castiel’s neck as someone smiled. 

“I-Is this for me?” Castiel blinked touching the poorly knitted scarf. 

“Yeah, of course. I made it.” The freshman boy laughed, as Castiel glanced at the scarf with CAS poorly knitted in. 

“Thanks Dean…” Castiel stated coldly, as he moved to walk away from the freckled face boy. “Night Dean.”

“Oh hey. Shit. Cas. I forgot something.” Dean called to Castiel as he turned to look at him. Dean cupped the side of Castiel’s face, and leaned down pressing their lips against each other softly. Chuck rolled his eyes, looking away before turning to look back, he was surprised Castiel hadn’t pulled away. In fact Castiel seemed to be enjoying the kiss, Castiel’s first kiss. It had to be. Castiel never had the courage for anyone else. 

This boy. 

This boy was special. 

This boy...was making him happy.

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Dean’s POV: Now**

 

“At first I thought you were just a problem. A annoying problem..One I could easily get rid of...but you stayed.” Chuck scoffed. “No matter what I did...you stayed. I even after I got your stupid year sober father loaded without his permission and sent him to your house and even after your boyfriend killed your father? You LOVED him…” Dean growled but chuck just smirked. 

“Then...I saw why...you were so loyal and so kind, and so loving.” Chuck grabbed Dean’s hand, sliding his thumb over a scar on Dean’s hand. “...You have the same birthmark as rowena…and I knew...History was repeating itself...and Castiel was once again destroying it.” 

“T-...This isn’t a birthmark.” Dean breathed shaking his head. “It’s a scar. I got it w-when I was trying to cut making Castiel’s birthday cake a couple years ago-”

“Shush…” Chuck smiled at him. “It’s a sign. A second chance.” 

“W-...What do you mean?” Dean whimpered. 

“Rowena wanted to give me a second chance at happiness...and I know it’s with you.” Chuck pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead as Dean shook. 

“I-I’m n...not your second chance…” Dean shook shaking his head. “I-I’m your son’s pregnant mate...Y-You need help-” 

“CASTIEL IS DEAD!” Chuck growled, angrily knocking the glass cup from the counter, Chuck sucked in a deep breath. “Now, there is nothing in our way for us to be together…well...I guess two.” Chuck touched Dean’s stomach as Dean sucked in air.

“W...What are you going to do to my babies?” Dean whispered. 

“Well...That’s up to you.” Chuck slid some tears off Dean’s cheek. “I could make sure they are adopted into good homes….or I can make them end up with their daddy in heaven…” Dean looked away in tears. “You won’t miss them...We’ll have our own soon enough.” Chuck pressed a lustful kiss to Dean’s neck, as Dean squeezed his eyes shut. “You just have to be good.” 

Dean felt sick again, the wave of nausea hit him as he swallowed it down as Chuck moved to touch his chest. He didn’t fight. He wouldn’t. Not for the sake of his babies. Dean opened his eyes as chuck tried to lower him onto the bed. Tears sliding down his face, when his eyes fell onto someone behind Chuck. Dean’s sucked in breath, taking the sign of Castiel holding a bat. 

Castiel...was alive?

Castiel put his fingers to his lips, as Dean swallowed holding back a nod, watching Castiel walking up. 

“C-Chuck. Wait.” Dean breathed, as Chuck paused pulling back. “I need a moment. I-I-” 

“Stalling won’t change the inevitable.” Chuck spoke, as Castiel slowly pulled the bat back.

“I know, but...I just remembered the saying..vaguely and if I don’t remember it it’s going to distract me from this moment.” Dean breathed innocently. “I think it was...hey, batter, batter…”

“Swing?” Chuck spoke, as Castiel hit him hard in the head, the sound of bat hitting skull was sickening and Chuck fell off Dean who broke into sobs, Castiel unlocked Dean's chains quickly. 

“C-Cas.” Dean cried, as Castiel helped him up pulling him into a hard hug. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked touching Dean’s stomach. “Are you all okay?” Dean nodded.

“The bastards in love with me.” Dean shivered. “He wanted you out of the way and our babies thrown into foster care! He’s PSYCHOTIC!” Dean growled at Chuck as Castiel pulled him back to him holding his face.

“Dean, look at me. The stress isn’t good for the babies.” Castiel breathed trying to calm his mate. “I know it’s hard but you need to calm down.” Dean softly nodded, as he buried his face into Castiel’s chest, but Castiel suddenly looked up moving Dean away from him quickly as he was tackled into the wall. 

“CAS!” Dean screamed. The bat being forced from Castiel’s hand, as Chuck started to punch him hard. 

“You stupid piece of shit. I knew I should have done it myself!” Chuck growled, as Castiel fought back. “You’re like a cockroach! You just keep coming back!” 

“Glad you are showing your true colors!” Castiel growled his eyes flashed as he forced Chuck back into the bed. Trying to overpower him, but Chuck kneed him in the knife wound. Moving to climb on top of Castiel he dug a finger into Castiel’s knife wound causing the alpha to scream. 

“Did you really think you could take me on?” Chuck smirked. “You think you’re a badass?! Just because you ‘killed’ john winchester? Please! You couldn’t even hurt a fucking puppy! I staged the whole thing! You were suppose to get convicted! You would have gotten the electric chair! But no! You just had to knock him up didn’t you?!” 

Chuck moved his hands to Castiel’s throat, as he squeezed him hard, Castiel wiggling and squirming. 

“Don’t worry. Those little brats will be gone soon enough, and I will mate and knot your bitch like the whore he is.” Chuck laughed. “All the while, you will die knowing that you couldn’t save them.” The bat collided with Chuck’s head again, as Castiel gasped for air, holding his bruising throat. Chuck fell to the floor with a hard thump, as Dean raised the bat again.

“This is for Benny and Balthazar!” Dean slammed him in the head again. 

“This is for my family!” Dean hit him over and over, blood splattering over his body.

“And this?!” Dean raised the bat over his head. “Is for me! Because after eighteen fucking years of life on this goddamn planet, I finally realized I FUCKING MATTER!” Dean screamed as he hit him one last time, blood pooling under chuck’s body, as he spat at Chuck’s body before dropping the bat and moving to Castiel, just as Benny came in after handling the guards.

“Baby are you okay?” Dean cupped his swollen face, as Castiel coughed nodding his head.

“Cops are on their-...” Benny stared at the dead body. “Way.” 

“I wasn’t going to let him get up.” Dean breathed. “Like the movies.” Benny whistled as he glanced over the body.

“Well...he ain’t getting up any time soon.” Benny kicked chuck’s feet as balthazar rushed in. 

“Bab-” Balthazar stared at the brain matter on the floor before he turned back around and walked out of the door to hurl. 

“And that’s my cue.” Benny turned as Balthazar’s hurling continued outside. Dean moved to connect Castiel’s hands with his, Dean put his forehead against Castiel’s as he slid his lips against Castiel’s lovingly. Castiel held the back of Dean’s head kissing back as they held each other, Castiel’s hands sliding lovingly over Dean’s baby bump.

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV: Almost one month later**

 

 

Dean slid his eyes open, as he blinked tiredly. The need to pee was great and the warm body holding him tightly made it hard for him just to slip away. He tugged himself free before he walked towards the bathroom. Castiel’s breath continued in sleep, when Dean returned, Crawling back into bed. Castiel wrapped his arms around him, holding him against him. Dean breathed tiredly. 

“Babe?” Dean breathed his eyes closed ready to fall back to sleep as Castiel nuzzled into his neck. 

“...Yeah?” Castiel mumbled holding him closer.

“...I think my water broke.” Dean nuzzled into him.

“...Oh that’s nice…” Castiel whispered falling back asleep, when Dean’s breath started to even in his falling asleep, Castiel’s eyes shot open. 

“YOUR WATER BROKE?!” Castiel yelped, as Dean’s eyes shot open at his voice.

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

“Breathe Dean! Breathe!” Castiel spoke as he walked closely next to Dean, as a hospital attendant wheeled him towards their room. Sam, Gabriel, Benny and balthazar walking close behind them. 

“I’m fine.” Dean stated, totally cool. Castiel seemed the only one freaking out. 

“Remember the breathing!” Castiel panted, as he started to breath like the class. 

“I’m remembering.” Dean laughed. “Cas I told you. It might not even be hours till I get contractions.” Dean rubbed his belly, as he was brought to the room, Dean stood as he moved to lay in the bed, when a sharp pain hit him. Dean closed his eyes and sucked in air, as Castiel rushed to his side.

“You okay, Dean?” Sam asked as Gabriel helped themselves to the chairs in the room.

“Nobody panic. It’s just the first contraction.” Dean smiled, as Castiel instantly started to panic breathing roughly.

“Castiel! Remember the breathing!” Dean stated forcing Castiel to sit down on the hospital bed, as Dean held his hand making Castiel do the breathing, moving to sit in the wheelchair.

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Sam’s POV**

Sam held Gabriel’s hand as they sat outside the hospital room, it was late but the low sounds of pain echoed down the hall. Dean wasn’t screaming, more like grunts and whimpers. His mother touched his shoulder as Sam glanced at her. Charlie, his mother, Crowley and Even meg had joined in to wait for the arrival of the twins. 

Crying emerged from the room, followed shortly by another, as everyone glanced to the door. After almost a full day in the hospital, and four hours of labor, the twins were born. They waited for a good hour till the doctor came out, smiling at them.

“Well, Novak family, They are ready to see you.” The doctor spoke, as they all stood, slowly making their way inside. Dean cradling the two babies, tired obviously. Castiel stood over them smiling down at the sleeping babies. Their red hair obvious, as Castiel slid his thumb over Nina’s head. Dean pressing kisses to Nathaniel’s head as he yawned. 

“They have the novak gene...Your mom’s red hair…” Dean breathed, as Nathaniel opened one of his eyes, his little hand moved up against Dean’s lips as though trying to figure out the noise. 

“I guess...this is her way of saying hello…” Castiel smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Dean’s head, turning to look at the rest of the family. “Guys, Welcome Nina Rowena Novak, and Nathaniel Jackson Novak.” He smiled as the family moved to greet the very new members of the family. 

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV: Three years later.**

 

“And Action.” The Cameraman stated, as Dean smiled wearing the Angel’s Football team red uniform with Castiel’s number painted onto his face. 

“Dean, how does it feel being mated to the most popular football player of the Angel’s team?” The cameraman asked as Dean blushed.

“Awesome. I-.” Dean blushed nervously.”It definitely makes picking up the kids from daycare a adventure.” 

“He’s single handedly won every football game this year, the youngest man to do so.” The Cameraman spoke. “How does that make you feel?”

“Proud. He’s amazing. He...just becomes one with the ball.” Dean stated. “But...He’d like me to most likely point out that this is a team effort and no credit should go to one man.”

“He’s modest.” The cameraman stated as Dean smiled trying to contain a laugh.

“Pure and true.” Dean stated.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Nina laughed, as she ran into Dean’s legs. 

“Hey sweetie.” Dean kneeled down, as Nina giggled, wearing the same outfit as Dean. 

“Daddy’s made a touch!” Nina cheered, her hair in curls jumping with her.

“That’s wonderful!” Dean smiled. 

“Come daddy! Come see!” Nina yanked him towards the door. 

“You don’t mind do you? This is the super bowl. I don’t want to miss it.” Dean turned to the cameraman who shook his head no. Dean moved towards their living room, as Nina lead him into it. Balthazar fidgeting with his two year old’s t-shirt, who was laying on his chest asleep, the child wearing Benny’s numbers copying balthazar who did the same.

“YEAH!” Lucifer cheered with Nathaniel and Lilith who sported both varieties of benny and Castiel’s jerseys. 

“Guys. Shh.” Balthazar notioned as he rubbed his two year olds back, as Dean entered with nina. “He’s sleeping.” 

“Do you want to put benji down in the twins room?” Dean offered, as Balthazar glanced to the screen. “I promise you won’t miss anything.” Balthazar glanced down at the spitting image of benny before kissing his head and picking him up.

“We’re back.” Michael stated, as he placed beer on the table next to Lucifer before pressing kisses to his lips, Dean made sure the camera man knew to cut them out if they were intimate. 

“How was the store?” Dean asked. 

“Gabriel and Sam took too long.” Michael stated taking a casual seat next to Lucifer, as Lilith moved to sit on his lap. Dean found it funny how they thought they could hide, how much they loved each other, how much of a family they were. But Dean saw these intimate moments more than others. 

“It wasn’t us.” Sam frowned, as he lead Gabriel along. They were so much older now almost adults themselves, It was obvious that the hickies on Gabriel’s neck knew they were sexualiy active. Though Dean and Castiel, very open on the idea made sure they were prepared. Gabriel put some more food on the table. Balthazar returned childless, only to have Nina move to sit on his lap. 

“Uncle Balthy.” Nina spoke. “Do you think Daddy Cas and Uncle Benny will win?”

“I hope not, for our bed’s sake.” Balthazar chuckled, as Dean lightly smacked him playfully, as he collected Nathaniel from the couch, Dean snuggled up to his baby boy. The boy liked to snuggle, and cuddled up with his dad happily. 

“This is it guys.” Lucifer said the only one really paying attention, as all eyes turned to the screen. Benny backed up throwing the football over head of the man that tackled him, landing in Castiel’s arms as Castiel jumped and bolted past the other team. Everyone held their breath as Castiel made it to the end of the field. When Castiel ran over the line, Everyone scream, the whole house erupting as the people on tv did. Castiel took a victory run, as his team tackled him in hugs. 

Crying erupted as Balthazar sighed. 

“Oh hell. Coming benji.” Balthazar called moving to the crying as everyone shushed each other, trying to keep it down so Balthazar can put him to sleep.

Castiel bolted over to the coach, as news teams bolted to him, but he wasn’t interested in them. He took his phone from the coach and dialed his speed number.

Dean’s cellphone started to ring, as he moved Nate off his lap to snatch it. 

“Congrats baby!” Dean smiled, as Castiel panted happy. 

“I did it! I did it! Now what’s my surprise?!” Castiel breathed in need, Dean watched him on tv.

“Did...You do all this because of our bet?” Dean laughed. “You won the super bowl to spite me.”

“Of course I did. Now, What’s my surprise?!” Castiel beamed as Dean looked down biting his lip.

“...” Dean smiled into the phone. 

“Dean!” Castiel whined as Dean let out a laugh.

“I’m...Pregnant.” Dean spoke as Castiel covered one ear. 

“What?” Castiel asked.

“I’M PREGNANT!” Dean smiled rubbing his slowly starting to show belly as Castiel’s face broke into happiness, Dean didn’t think anyone could be that happy as Castiel jumped up and down screaming in happiness. 

“Baby, I fucking love you. I fucking love you so much.” Castiel breathed pressing kisses to the cell phone as Dean smiled in laughter. “I’M GOING TO BE A DAD AGAIN!” 

“It’s not again sweetie.” Dean smiled. “We are just having another addition.” 

“....I’M GOING TO BE A SUPER DAD!” Castiel screamed as Dean laughed loudly, watching Castiel bolt around the football field in happiness.

“What a fucking moron.” Sam laughed as Dean smiled watching Castiel high fiving people as he ran the field in victory.

“Yeah...but that’s my fucking moron.” Dean smiled affectionately as he rubbed his stomach with care.

You see those two? 

One of them the very tall and physically desirable omega? Dean Winchester. One, if not, the most amazing guys you ever met. Everyone wants to be his friend and he wants to be yours. When he talks to you, you felt important because you are important to him. Dean, though a omega wasn’t exactly a meek and little thing. He is confident, outspoken, everything a Alpha wanted to be. Which caused a lot of Alphas to be conflicted if they want him or want to be him.

Castiel on the other hand, also broke his own stereotypes with his Alpha status. Castiel is nerdy and pretty short. He still had issues with social anxiety and still had to fight to keep his head held high. He prefers isolation than company, would rather not be social. Still with his anxiety he hates to talk to a retail worker or call for pizza. He is great at sports, though he says otherwise, too modest for his own good. 

If you met these two, you’d never think they were friends...Both different in almost every way, The one and only thing that even connected the two was the fact that...These idiots were one big happy family.

 

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this has been a ride. I hope you all enjoyed. This was amazing and I can not be more blessed for the love and support for this. Thanks so much.
> 
>    
> Also there is one more chapter. Idk why it wont show up!


End file.
